The proposed project complements and reinforces the existing faculty development infrastructure at Morehouse College. The project is designed to improve the ability of selected faculty in psychology, sociology, economics and political science to conduct mental health research and to expose faculty in other social and natural sciences to opportunities and resources for mental health research in their fields. All participating faculty have done some research and remained fairly current in their fields despite heavy teaching loads. Most have worked in mental health related areas, but conducting non-funded or minimally funded research. The proposed project is intended to support and develop that potential and to top the interest of other appropriate sciences on campus in mental health research. Morehouse has made significant progress in addressing faculty development. The present effort will capitalize on the faculty development program, the faculty resource network, and the information technology infrastructure, by providing additional contexts, specifically related to mental health research. The proposed Morehouse Faculty Development Project in mental Health Research consists of these components: Institutional Research Development and Individual Investigator Research Projects. The principal features of Institutional Research Development include didactic seminars, consultation and training, faculty/student research collaborations, and release time.